


If you love someone

by elonicabyss



Series: Keith and Lotor [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Not one sided, Unrequited Love, written pre season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elonicabyss/pseuds/elonicabyss
Summary: After going on a solo mission to rescue a rebel from the galra prisons, Keith gets caught in a delicate situation. But somehow, he makes it out safely...





	If you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> let them go

“Sire, we’ve received word that the red paladin is on the ship.” A raspy voice interrupted the prince. Lotor tapped his sharp nail clad fingers his fathers throne. He had been waiting for the return of this boy who had held the the princes heart in his hands. 

At first glance, he knew that the red boy was special. His eyes were the same shade of indigo as his own, and he fought the way he had seen many soldiers in training battle. Amateur, with vast amounts of potential. When the prince had received notification the the red lion was piloted by a galra half breed, he almost couldn’t be surprised. His stature reminded him so much of a kitten, that the revelation of his ancestory was almost expected. His pout resembled that of a small animal who had been scolded, and just the mere thought of seeing the sweet boys petulant look made the prince more excited than weary of the paladins intrusion. He rose from the fallen kings throne, and glided towards the door. He was going to see his boy again no matter the protests made by the Druid behind him. 

~ 

Keith grunted with his spines collision to the wall. He sprinted forward and stabbed the guard, who had pushed him, with his bayard. He gasped for air and fell to his knees in exhaustion, before glancing up at a loud noise. He was in the corridor of the ships prison, sent to retrieve the rebel who had signaled for help. He scrambled forward and ran in the direction of the noise. His palms hit steel as he slammed into a cell door. He jabbed his bayard through, and jammed open the door to see a purple man with white hair. Keith’s eyes widened.

“Rolo?” The alien stared the boy in the eye and jumped up. 

“Damn, you again?”

~ 

As the two men ran through the halls, dodging guards and freeing more prisoners along the way, Keith somehow found it in him to speak. “I should just leave you here.” 

The man across from him rolled his eyes. “We both know you would never leave someone who was in need. Isn’t that voltron code?”  
Keith glared. “It’s not my code.”

He stopped dead in his tracks when an amused chuckle shot a shiver up his spine. 

“Little red, it’s been so long since you’ve blessed me with your presence.” The galran prince taunted.  
Keith gulped and pulled out his sword, ready to fight. The prince narrowed his eyes and smirked. “What makes you think you can take on one hundred of my finest guards, and a ships full of druids?” He stepped forward. “Just surrender, you and your little rebel friend will not be harmed if you do.”

Keith frowned, not realizing Lotors excited reaction to the feline like pout. “I’m not giving up.”

He prepared himself to step forward, and he was suddenly pulled back, and had a dagger pressed to his neck. He felt the breath of his so called ally on his neck, and he couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised that he had been betrayed. 

“Rolo?”  
The breath started getting shorter. The man stepped back, dragging Keith’s body with him. “If you try and stop me from leaving, your little "freind" here will get it.”

He saw anger glimmer in lotors eyes before he let out a cacophony of laughter. “Like you actually would. And who says I would care?”

Rolo raises one brow and dug the blade deeper into Keith’s neck. It went so deep that he could actually see the exact moment where the amusement left lotors eyes and was replaced by fear. “Stop this, you pathetic imbecile.” He snarled. Rolo snickered an kept on stepping back. “I've heard the rumors. I know about your little infatuation with the red paladin. Call off your guards and he’s all yours.”

Lotor stood tight lipped, shaking with anger. The blood began to drop down Keith’s neck and he panicked. It was soaking through his armor, and at this rate, he would soon pass out from blood loss. Lotor gritted his teeth. 

“You won’t kill him. Then you’d lose your leverage.”

Rolo shrugged. “If I can’t make you give in, then I might as well take with me what you hold so obviously dear.” 

Keith’s labored breaths were as quiet as he could make them, but it was hard to hide his fear, and so Lotor saw it. He saw the vulnerability, and when they locked eyes, Lotor let dread wash over him. His little red was standing there, in danger, and he was the only one who could stop it. He made a defeated noise and lowered his head. 

“Stand down.”

The guards backed away, and put down their weapons. Rolo smirked and threw the raven haired boy in front of him. Lotor raced forward to catch the bleeding boy, who was now unconscious in his arms. 

The prince looked up and glared where the rebel had been standing seconds before, at the now empty space. 

~ 

Keith stumbled forward out of the healing pod and fell into the arms of someone big, and muscular. His legs felt like jelly, and he blinked a few times before he could see the friendly smile and comforting hug his friend held him in. 

“Hey buddy, we were wondering when you’d wake up.” Hunk helped Keith stand on his own two feet. He looked around to see the others watching him with concerned eyes. Keith stuttered confused. “How did I get out?”

~ 

Lotor took in the infuriated yells with no regrets. His advisors surrounded him in anger and would not let the boy escape their wrath. Despite all of this, he knew he made the right choice. 

Keith was safer away from him anyway

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m kind of basing this off of the whole thing in Vdotu, where Lotor is so obsessed with allura that he won’t let anyone hurt her. Also, this is gonna be pretty short cause I haven’t written in a while, also I haven’t edited lol


End file.
